a twin love and hate
by ryouXichigo-lover
Summary: ichigo has a twin Yuki that is like a daughter to her so when she gets to masaya ichigo runs off and finds out who realy she loves. rated M for lemon. a/n hey ppl if someone wants to finish this they can but i'm not bcoz i have lost interest in the story.
1. lose fake love and gain a real love

A/n: first fan fiction jumps up and down been trying to get this finished so I hope u enjoy

A/n: first fan fiction jumps up and down been trying to get this finished so I hope u enjoy

And Ichigo has a twin called yuki and her parents died when they where 6. and jsuk I'm a bad speller so u have been warned and I don't want to her "this is spelt …" in reviews plz unless it's something really really off then plz do so I need to learn but if it's something like I have spelt colour coulor then plz don't ik what I have done wrong and I don't need ppl rubbing it in my face u have been warned.

Ichigo's pov

beep, beep, beep

I wake up to a most frustrating alarm clock ever and then I remember I have a date with Masaya in an hour

"OMG I'M GONNA BE LATE" I yell as I run around my room trying to find the cloths that I set out "YUKI WHERE ARE MY CLOTHS" "……." _huh that's weird she isn't home. _I found my cloths ran to Masaya's place and knock on the door, I didn't get an answer so I opened the door and went to his room, knocked on it then opened it and u would not believe what I saw Masaya in yuki and plz don't be in his side and say "aw don't be angry at him he most likely thought is was you" get real he can tell the difference between me and yuki, then I heard him say "ichigo I'm so so so sorry I thought that yuki was you and I'm so so.." "DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT U KNEW DAM WELL THAT IT WAS YUKI YOU KNEW DAM WELL" I start to cry know "AND YUKI HOW COULD YOU UR MY TWIN FOR FUCKS SAKE AND YOU RUN OFF AND FUCK MY BOYFRIEND AND AFTER I RAISED YOU AFTER MUM AND DAD DIED HOW COULD YOU" I run off crying then after about 3 hours of walking around I get a call from Ryou asking me to work and as seeming I have nothing better to do I went home got ready for work.

Half an hour later I walk into the café and everyone jump out yelling "surprise happy birthday" and I started to cry tears of joy which was good because then I can hide the fact that I had been crying for 3 hours straight then I looked into Ryou's eyes and then I realized then and there that I loved Ryou I mean I had a crush on him but now I realized that I loved him.

Normal pov:

Everyone danced and had a good time and them it was time for cake.

Ryou's pov:

Keiichiro showed me the cake and my god it was wonderful but yuki wasn't here so I pulled ichigo out of the crowd and asked her where yuki was and that's when she started crying "like I care anymore" was what she said. I looked at her strange because ichigo was like Yuki's mum every scene her parents died she took care of yuki so naturally I asked what happened and that's when she cried harder and said "ma…Masaya cheated on m..me with yuki and don't say "he most likely thought is was you" because he can tell me and yuki apart even when we were the same things" _that jerk and how could yuki do that to ichigo like that after all that she has done for her _and then out of no where she kisses me and naturally I kissed back.

Ichigo's pov:

_Omg I am not kissing him I don't want to_ _be heart broken again like I did_ "I'm so sorry I just… I'm sorry" and I started running off until I felt Ryou grab my arm turn me around and kisses me "I love u ichigo and I promise you I will never do what Masaya did to u I promise" he said right after he kissed me and I kissed him again and said in-between kisses "I love you two" and we kept on kissing until we heard someone cough.

Normal pov:

Keiichiro walked in and saw the two new love birds kissing and cough to make then aware that he was there "sorry to interrupt but I wanted to know if yuki was coming" they both look at ichigo "I guess I should call and tell her to get her ass over here before i start her punishment" and as she said that yuki walked into the room holding Masaya's hand. Ichigo walk out "Masaya leave u are not invited here and u miss points her finger at yuki after this party u are grounded so I suggest you make the most of it because u are not going out of that house and don't think that you'll be able to sneak out because I changed the locks to every window and every door in the house and only I have the set of keys and I swear if this ever EVER happens again u will be more than grounded" ichigo said while everyone just looked at her and thought "remind me to never ever get on her bad side"

So after that everyone ate cake parted and it was time to go home and Ryou decided to go with ichigo to make sure nothing bad happends. "thanks for helping me out" "no prob anytime, umm do u want to come back to my place while this stuff is going on" "loved to" said ichigo as she kissed Ryou.

a/n: so what u think ik kind of sucked but I'm getting there if u have any idea's would love to hear them love constructive criticism but no flames plz be nice and I'll try to get the next chap asap.

Plz R&R


	2. fun night

As they walked to Ryou's place they talked about themselves a bit more seeming they didn't know that much about each other, then they got to Ryou's place/café, walked upstairs then as they walked into Ryou's bedroom they started kissing

As they walked to Ryou's place they talked about themselves a bit more seeming they didn't know that much about each other, then they got to Ryou's place/café, walked upstairs then as they walked into Ryou's bedroom they started kissing.

Ichigo's pov:

_Omg I just remembered that I forgot to put ender-were on… o well saves Ryou the trouble of taking them off … WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT_ I thought as me and Ryou were kissing just then I felt my work dress slip off my shoulders and onto the floor when he undid the zipper I don't know but just then I cover my self as I feel Ryou's gaze go to my body

Ryou's pov

"where are ur undergarments" I said as I saw ichigo cover herself up "you sure you want to do this ichigo I mean you can go change and we can go sleep if you like you don't have to do this" I said as I saw her shake a bit "n…..no I'm just a bit worried that's all it's my first time and well…." "I understand if it makes u feel better this is my first time two"

After saying that I kissed her again and started kissing down her chin down to her neck where I started kissing, biting and sucking earning a moan from my sweet strawberry, after marking her neck I started kissing down to her breasts where I then tock one nipple in my mouth as I picked her up and carried her two the bed and laid her down, then I gave the other nipple the same treatment while I fondled with her other breast earning another moan from her and with that I moved my free hand to her womanhood as I rubbed it "someone's drenched" with that comment I looked up to see her blush then moan as I went back to sucking on her nipples and rubbed her clit.

Ichigo pov:

"someone's drenched" Ryou said and my god was he not more wrong it was hot and wet where he was talking about but MY GOD I don't know how much more of Ryou's torture I can take I want him no I NEED him in me and I need him in me NOW "Ryou plz I need you" "you need me to what" my good he was torturing me and my god it was working "I need you in me plz" "what part of me and where do u want that part in u" he was doing it again and just then I came all over the bed " I need ur cock in my pussy" I said right after I calmed from my first climax and just then he stood up tock his shorts and boxers off and positioned himself right in front of my opening

Normal pov:

"this will hurt for a bit but I'll be as gentile as I can ok" Ryou said and Ichigo nodded and right then Ryou put himself halfway into ichigo as ichigo screamed in pain. After a while pain got replaced with pleaser and ichigo look at Ryou and told him to move. 2 hours later after a lot of hard thrusting and position changing ichigo was on the edge and so was Ryou " O GOD R…RYOU I'M GONNA CUM" "I am two I am t.." and just then Ryou and Ichigo both cam screaming each others name, kissing each other they both laid down and fell asleep in each others arms.

A/n: so what do u think and I would like to say sorry to Sar T. loves Ryou Shirogane as in the end I ended up getting out of writers block pretty first and not needing her help in the end so Sar T. loves Ryou Shirogane bows I am very very sorry

And also it's a bit short ik but like I said I just got over writers block and I'm not very good at lemons in the first place

Plz R&R

Love Amie/ RyouxIchigo-lover


	3. a child and engagement

As they walked to Ryou's place they talked about themselves a bit more seeming they didn't know that much about each other, then they got to Ryou's place/café, walked upstairs then as they walked into Ryou's bedroom they started kissing

The next morning ichigo woke up to see a naked Ryou hugging her as she looks up she kisses his forehead and got out of the bed making shore not to wake Ryou up, had a shower then went downstairs and started cooking breakfast (after getting dressed in the spear cloths that she had in her locker).

Ryou's pov:

I wake up to see ichigo gone and I panicked I quickly had a shower got dressed and ran down stairs then I saw ichigo cooking …. sniff, sniff _is that OMG PANCAKES_ (a/n: sorry I LOVE pancakes) I walked up behind her and hugged ichigo "hey baby, what ya doin'" "cooking blueberry pancakes I have already made some for u over there points to a plate with 7 pancakes on it I thought u might want some before I started making some for the guys as snakes today" "I want more than pancakes" OMG DID I JUST SAY THAT OUTLOUD O NO "hehe ik u do but everyone is coming over today, that reminds me I have to pick up Yuki ik it's not her fault seeming that she wasn't herself but ik she loves Masaya and now I kisses me have kisses me again you kisses again and your kisses much kisses better than kisses Masaya" ichigo said while kissing me _OMG remind me to have more good nights with her_ I start eating the pancakes as ichigo finishes another pancake and puts it onto a plate with 20-25 on it raps it up and puts the two plates in the fridge "now if u touch them while I'm gone u won't see me for 3 weeks am I clear" I give her a pleading look as I say "yes" and see her walk off to pick yuki up

/a month and a half later/

Ryou's pov:

"man I'm tied" I lie down on the bed and look up to see ichigo walk out of the bathroom with a pregnancy test that she got yesterday in her hand "so are we going to be a mummy and daddy or not" "guess" was all I got out of her _ok lets think she has been sick for the past few weeks and she did say she missed out on her monthly so I would say yes but lets just see _"hmmmm u tell me" "ik you know what it's going to be" "so yes then" "yep" "no joke" "take a look see yourself" so I take the test and see that it says positive and I faint at the over excitement I got from seeing it

/the next day/

Normal pov:

"OMG I'M GONNA BE AN ANTIE" everyone but Zakuro who just said congrats and that she will try to help out as much as she can being a mother herself knowing what it's like. "so when do we find out if it's a boy or girl or if ur going to have twins" "well the doc says that I'm a month pregnant so that means in 3 months time" said ichigo to all the girls, "umm I have something that I want to say well ask but any way can I get ur attention please"

Ryou's pov:

Well here goes nothing "umm I have something that I want to say well ask but any way can I get ur attention please" then I turn to ichigo when it dies down "ever scence I met u I've loved you and now I love you even more and now I get the pleasure to be the father to your child but would you also give me the pleasure of having you as my wife" and just after I say that I pull out a box with a diamond cut gold ring I look up and see teas coming from Ichigo's eyes than she flung her arms around my neck saying "yes yes yes yes yes of course I would give you the pleasure of me being ur wife" and with that everyone claps and congrats me and ichigo on the engagement.

a/n: so what u think the next chap is going to be when they find out if their having twins our not and jsuk ichigo, yuki, mint and lettuce are 19, so Zakuro and Ryou would be 21, Pudding would be 14 and Keiichiro would be 24 Zakuro and Keiichiro are married and have a boy named Shaoran who is 1 now

I used the age differences from the show besides Keiichiro's age because I didn't want a 6 year difference between Zakuro and Keiichiro so I just made it half of what it's meant to be.

Please R&R

Love RyouxIchigo-lover


	4. i need ideas

As they walked to Ryou's place they talked about themselves a bit more seeming they didn't know that much about each other, then they got to Ryou's place/café, walked upstairs then as they walked into Ryou's bedroom they started kissing

HELP HELP HELP I need ideas on how to start the next chapter . I can't start it I fell really pathetic now (I don't fell pathetic about asking for help it's me not being able to start it jsuk) so plz I need ideas or I can't start a 4th chap

Please and thank you

Xxoo Amie xxoo


End file.
